Screaming Infidelity
by ejjcullen
Summary: Bella's a U-Dub co-ed whose life is spiraling, who will be there when she hits rock bottom? All Human, rated M for citrus goodness.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Screaming Infidelity

By EJJCullen

I was quickly coming up with excuses…my parent's recent divorce, Jacobs's betrayal last semester, or needing to pledge that sorority just to get out of my dorm. But none of those would work in my favor as I stood at the bathroom sink clutching the plastic strip that proclaimed my stupidity.

Pregnant.

Ugh, what was I going to do? I was so overwhelmed and the reality hit hard making it difficult to take in a full breath. Soon I was gasping for air and my legs were shaking. Sitting down on the bathroom floor, I curled my legs into myself rocking back and forth, finally succumbing to tears. It was in this position that my room mate found me.

**I am working through some writers block with my other stories, hoping this one helps me find my way back. Leave me some love.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Screaming Infidelity

By EJJCullen

It was early October and I was home from school on fall break visiting my parents. Normally I would have stayed on campus with my other classmates, but it was my freshman year and my parents wanted to see me, plus Mom would do my laundry saving me some quarters. Not to mention, I needed the space from Jacob.

Jacob and I were high school sweethearts; we grew up together and attended college together. We shared everything together and of course it had to be now, when everything started to fall apart at the seams, that I wouldn't be able to rely on him. Last week I had skipped my class to go and spend the afternoon with him. Little did I know that he had other plans. When I let myself into his apartment I was met with familiar sounds and my stomach dropped. Making my way towards his door I knew what I would find when I got there. The tears were already running down my face as I opened the door.

Jacobs's room was on the small side, just big enough for a dresser, night table and of course his bed. It was in that bed that I discovered my worst fear. There he was, my boyfriend of 4 years, keeper of my heart, the person I shared every intimate moment with, the person that I gave my virginity to, fucking some person I had never seen before.

I stood in the doorway shocked, mouth hanging open and tears freefalling. I couldn't believe it was happening! Some dark haired girl was on all fours in the middle of Jacob's bed moaning and panting as Jacob thrust harshly into her. It was when I dropped the coffee in my hands that my presence was made known and Jacob's eyes met mine. Shock was written all over his face, but that didn't stop him from continuing to pound into the girl in front of him. I felt sick and without a word, turned and fled the apartment.

He called repeatedly each day the rest of that week and showed up outside of each of my classes. The phone calls were easy to avoid, I just turned my phone off completely. It was there outside my classes that were the hardest. I would not look at him, or acknowledge him in any way, but he would trail behind me like a lost puppy telling me how sorry he was, how it was an accident, that it meant nothing, that he loved me. It didn't make a difference what he said, I would never be able to look at him the same way again. So when my mom called me Thursday evening practically begging me to come home for the weekend, I gladly agreed.

Sitting at the table right now, I wish I had stayed on campus.

"What do you mean you're getting a divorce?" I said, after my mom broke the news to me. I put my fork back down on my plate, my pancakes now forgotten as my head swam with questions.

"Well, kiddo, you see…your dad and me…" my Mom started.

"She cheated on me." Dad said, standing from the table and leaving the room without another word.

I sat there stunned as my mothers cheeks reddened with embarrassment.

"You cheated?" I said, narrowing my eyes at her.

"It was an accident." She began. I rolled my eyes at her lame excuse, I had heard it before. How could she do this?

"So what, you tripped and fell on some guy's dick?" I yelled, feeling myself get worked up.

"Isabella! You watch your language!" She said, slamming her hand down on the table.

"Sorry Mom, I just don't want to sit here and hear your excuses." I said, pushing my chair back and standing up from the table.

"Sit down Isabella. We need to talk, and quite frankly, your father wants me out of the house as soon as possible, so we need to hash this out." She said, glancing towards the living room where my father had relocated.

I sat down with a huff, crossing my arms and giving her the silence she needed to finish.

"His name is Phil. He plays for your Dad's team, and we met while I was bringing your Dad some documents he had left at home. It was truly an accident, but something sparked between us and we have been inseparable since." She said with a glazed look to her eyes as if she was reliving her run in with this man. I could practically see the hearts floating in her subconscious.

"He's been traded to the Diamondbacks, and I will be moving with him." She finished.

I sat there for a moment taking in what she just said. Then I stood up and walked around the table to where she sat. I hugged her lightly and spoke softly.

"I love you Mom, but right now I don't particularly like you. Have a safe trip, and I will call you when I'm ready to talk." With that said, I left the kitchen hearing my Mom cry as I joined my Dad in the living room.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Dad and I spoke a little, but avoided the giant elephant in the room. It wasn't until the next day when I was packing my jeep up to head back to campus that he broke it to me.

"Bells, it's gonna be ok." He said as he hugged me tight. "I'm always here for you, and you know that your Mom is too. Don't be so quick to write her off. She is still your Mom, she's just going through a selfish phase right now. To be honest, we were headed towards divorce before she met Phil."

"What?" I said, pulling out of his embrace.

"Bells, we have been fighting a lot lately, and now that you're out of the house and all grown up we started realizing that maybe we weren't meant for each other. It's like we've been roommates for the past 10 years."

"So your ok with all of this?" I asked.

"No, it hurts like hell, but if this didn't happen, I feel like it just would have gotten really ugly between us. At least now we can split and move on."

I nodded my head. I never realized how much their relationship had deteriorated over the years, but thinking about it now, I could see the signs. They spent less and less time together, I never saw any type of affection between them, I guess it made sense.

I hugged him again before getting in my jeep and heading back to school with the promise to call when I arrived safely.

**Reviews please!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Screaming Infidelity

By EJJCullen

"Come on Bella, please?" Jess begged for the umpteenth time.

"Fine, I'll go, but I'm really not interested in joining a sorority." I said as my roommate jumped off my bed and headed towards my closet.

"Here, wear this instead." She said as she pushed a pile of clothes into my hands. "We leave in 10, so hurry up!"

I threw the covers off me and rolled out of bed. It seemed I had taken up a more permanent residence in my bed since coming back from my parent's house. Jacob's calls had decreased to twice a day, and Jess was right, I needed to get out and get over this shit. I pulled off my t-shirt and sleep shorts trading it for the denim skirt and pink shirt my roommate had chosen for me. Slipping on a pair of black flip flops I quickly ran a brush through my hair and dabbed on some mascara before heading out to meet Jess in the kitchen.

It was the start of pledge week at U-Dub and Jess was anxious to join, I on the other hand was not really feeling the sisterly love. But having promised Jess I would go with her, I put on a happy face followed along without complaint.

We had visited 3 sorority houses so far each having a different party theme, and I was starting to enjoy myself. The girls weren't all that bad, they were actually really nice, friendly even. It didn't hurt that each house had its own drink of choice to go along with the theme. Now onto our 4th house I was feeling the effects of the long island ice teas, whiskey sours, and rum and cokes from the previous houses.

This house was at the top of the hill and very well maintained. All the doors and windows were open letting the sounds of the party within greet us as we approached. As we walked into the foyer we were instantly approached by a beautiful blond with a friendly smile.

"Hi! Welcome to Tri Pi!" She laughed, placing a lei over each of our heads. "I'm Rose, the president, come on in and help yourself to the mai tai's."

Jess and I made our way through the crowd towards the back yard were the party was in full swing. People were dancing to the music, doing keg stands, and just letting loose. Each person I met on my way to the tiki bar war nicer than the last and when I finally sipped my mai tai I realized that this is a place that I could really fit in. Jess was not having the same reaction as me and was trying to persuade me to return to the Kappa Gamma house we had just left. Finally we decided go our separate ways and while she headed back to the last house, I stayed where I was and met a few more of the sisters.

"So have you decided on a house yet?" Rose asked as she brought me another mai tai.

"I don't know, I'm not sure if I want to even join a house. To be honest I just did this for my roommate." I said.

"But you're having fun, right?" Rose asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm having a great time. This seems like a really nice place." I said sincerely.

"Well, just wait til the guys get here." She said wiggling her eyebrows and smiling from ear to ear. "We kind of do everything with the Alpha Chi house."

About an hour later the majority of those wanting to pledge were heading out. The sororities had open houses from 9pm-midnight all week and then over the weekend would make the decisions on who they wanted to invite to join them for the next round of pledging. Rose was explaining the steps to me as I finished the last of my drink.

"Well, good luck with the rest of your week." I said, tossing my solo cup in the trash can. "It was really nice meeting you Rose." I turned to head out with the rest of the underclassmen when her hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Where you going?" She asked, confusion written all over her face.

"Oh, well, I'm just gonna head back to the dorms. Thanks again." I said. I was having a great time, definitely buzzed.

"Well, why don't you stick around?" She asked.

"Really?" I asked, smiling.

"Yeah, you seem really nice and obviously fit in well, so stick around. Besides the guys from Alpha Chi will be here soon, and trust me, you don't want to miss that." She giggled, handing me another drink.

Rose and I headed back into the crowd of dancing girls set to enjoy the rest of the night. I was finally feeling comfortable, letting loose and swaying to the beat of the music when a pair of warm arms circled my waist.

"Hi there beautiful." He whispered into my ear. Between the drinks and the sweet tenor of his voice I melted into him, closing my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder. "Do you have a name?"

"Bella." I laughed, as he pulled me flush against him so our hips moved as one to the song.

"Very fitting." He hummed against my ear. I opened my eyes to see Rose a few feet away smiling and giving me the thumbs up as she wrapped her arms around the guy she was dancing with.

Soon my buzz turned into full on inebriation and my feet stumbled on their way back into the house. His hand hadn't left my hip since he started dancing with me and was now leading me towards the kitchen in search of a bottle of water. After finding one in the fridge, I quickly uncapped it and drank greedily feeling a trail of water flow down my chin, dampening my shirt.

"Ahh, I needed that." I said, putting the water bottle onto the counter and finally taking in the guy who hasn't left my side. He was at least a foot taller than me with brown hair and gorgeous green eyes. It was hard to decide what to focus on between his handsome face and his lean, muscular body. He was wearing a tight pair of jeans that hung on his hips deliciously and a navy blue shirt with his Greek letters across his broad chest.

He smiled lazily at me bringing his hand up to my chin and wiping away the trail left behind from the water. His hand lowered to my shoulder before pulling me towards him for a kiss.

Emboldened by the booze, I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave his tongue entrance to my mouth. His kisses were breathtaking and all too quickly I had to pull back to get some air.

Glancing around the much quieter house, I saw that most of the girls had left and those that remained were focused on the guys present. I felt my cell vibrate in my back pocket and pulled it out seeing a text from Jess.

_Having a great time, staying with the girls at KG. ~ Jess._

I smiled as I closed my phone returning it to my back pocket. It was well into the morning hours and I was looking forward to heading back to my room.

"It was nice meeting you…" I started.

"Edward." He finished.

"Edward." I said. "Well, I'm headed back, so I guess I'll see you around." I really wanted to stay and continue making out with Edward, but my head was starting to spin and I desperately wanted to fall into my own bed. I had never seen Edward around campus before, but you can bet I would be looking from now on.

"How about I walk you home?" He asked, dropping his hand from my shoulder to my hip.

"Oh, that's ok," I said, not wanting him to miss out on the rest of the party. "I can handle it." As I went to side step him I swayed a little, his hand on my hip steadying me.

"Please, I insist." He said squeezing my hip a little in the process.

"Ok." I relented. "Let me just say bye to Rose."

I left Edward in the kitchen in search of Rose in the back yard. I spotted her quickly, her blond hair making her stand out, and made my way over to her.

"Way to go girly," she said as she pulled me closer towards her and away from the crowd. "Hope your hittin that tonight." She winked and jutted her chin out in the direction of Edward.

"Oh, I…" I started, feeling embarrassed.

"Seriously Bella, I had a lot of fun tonight and you should really think about joining. I'm not supposed to say anything, but you definitely have a bid coming your way. Plus, gaining Edward's attention doesn't hurt." She giggled giving me a hug.

"Thanks, I'll think about it." I said as I headed back to Edward.

He smiled at me as I approached him and I couldn't help my returning smile as I closed the gap. He grabbed my hand and led me towards the front door. As I reached out for the door knob, he stopped and pulled me flush against him as he spoke in my ear.

"How about we head back to my place?" His mouth dropped from my ear to my neck where he began to place open mouth kisses. "It's just across the street."

My hand tightened around his and my back melted into his chest once again as I heard myself whisper "Ok".

**How am I doing? Reviews let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Screaming Infidelity

By EJJCullen

"What's wrong with you?" Jess asked, making me jump.

"N-nothing." I stuttered in response as I pulled into an open spot in the parking lot at the mall. "I need to run into the Apple store, where else do you want to go?" I asked hoping to change the subject.

"I need a few more outfits for this week for some pledge parties, and I need to get some Clinique eye shadows that I am running low on, so let's hit up Bloomingdales that way we can do all in one stop." Jess suggested as we made our way towards Bloomies.

As we made our way around the racks of clothes pulling out items that caught our eyes we chatted about this weeks upcoming parties that Jess was looking forward to and she continued to push me to join KG, or really ANY sorority. She was afraid that if she joined and I didn't our friendship would be ruined. I tired to point out that if we chose different houses that our friendship would be affected also, but she was sure that we would be there for each other no matter what. We would support each other through rush, becoming new sisters to the houses, and help offer advice to each other along the way.

The more Jess pushed for sorority life the more I thought about the great group of people I had met and the easy friendship that sparked between Rose and I. The Tri Pi's had a beautiful house and some killer parties if the other night was any indication, but my smile at that thought quickly turned into a grimace as I remembered how that night had ended. Rose had said that they did everything with the guys from Alpha Chi and that in turn meant Edward. Was I really ready to face him again? How awkward would that be?

After a quick round in the dressing room and a stop at the Clinique counter Jess and I headed over to Apple weighed down by some Big Brown Bags. Jess entertained herself with an iPad while I spoke to a geeky teenager about my lost phone. Moments later I was issued a new phone with my same number and my previous account was cancelled. With a swipe of my Am Ex we left the mall so Jess could get ready for a "raging kegger" at the KG house.

It was well past 7pm when we arrived back on campus and as I parked my Jeep in the student lot I couldn't help the nerves that had taken up residence in my stomach as we walked to the dorms. I was sure that Edward would be lurking around somewhere ready to add to my embarrassment over last night.

I helped Jess pick out her outfit as my cell began to vibrate in my pocket. A number flashed on the screen that I didn't know. I put my phone on the bathroom counter as I put the finishing touches on Jess's hair.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Jess asked as I spritzed her with hairspray.

"Nah, it's probably just Jake trying to apologize yet again." I said with an eye roll.

"I always knew you were too good for him." She said as she reached for my phone and answered it with a huff.

"Hey!" I said as she asked whoever it was who was calling.

"It's Rose." Jess smiled as she handed me back the phone. Jess was thrilled that I had befriended the president of the Tri Pi house and was determined that I had an 'in' now.

"Hey Rose." I greeted as I excused myself from the bathroom so Jess could finish on her own.

"Hey Bella! I know you said that you weren't really interested and all" I could practically hear her eyes roll as she said it "but we are having another party tonight and I really want you to come. It's an 80's theme and it's always a good time."

"Well, I don't really have anything to wear, so maybe next time." I said hoping that my lame excuse would do the trick.

"Nonsense, I'm on my way over, what's your room number?"

"418" I said, giving up the fight I knew I had no chance of winning. After a quick bye to Rose I let Jess borrow one of my Gucci clutches and wished her a good night.

Rose arrived a few minutes after Jess left and was a whirlwind of energy as she tossed me a florescent pink shirt with matching scrunchie. After digging through my closet we settled on a black mini skirt and a pair of black peep-toe heels. Rose tied the shirt in knot at my side exposing some of my flat stomach and finished my look with the scrunchie in a side pony tail.

The cherry red BMW convertible that was parked in the fire lane outside my dorm just screamed 'Rose'. We drove over to Tri Pi blasting some Bangles tunes to get us in the 80's mood and arrived to a brightly lit house that was blasting some Milli Vanilli. Pushing away my thoughts of Edward, I mixed a Vodka Cranberry for Rose and I and met her outside on the makeshift dance floor to bust a move.

Hours later we were still going strong when Paula Abdul's 'Straight Up' started blasting through the speakers.

"I love this song!" I yelled to Rose who was focused on something over my shoulder.

"I bet you do." He said into my ear as he wrapped his arm around my waist effectively stirring up the butterflies in my stomach once again. Whispering in my ear and quoting Paula herself he said "So tell me Bella, '_Do you really want to love me forever, or am I caught in a hit and run'_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Screaming Infidelity

By EJJCullen

"We need to talk." He said, hands still firmly attached to my hips, lips pressed against my ear.

Pushing my panic aside for a moment, I turned as much as I could in his arms and smiled sweetly at him saying "I just need to run to the bathroom real quick."

"Sure, meet me out front when your done." He said, giving me a soft smile.

I glanced around looking for Rose, but instead noticed that all eyes were on Edward and I. Blushing madly, I suddenly found my shoes extremely interesting as I all but sprinted inside to the safe haven of the bathroom just off the kitchen. After a splash of cold water to my face and several deep breaths I glanced up at my reflection in the mirror.

"What's the plan now genius?" I asked my reflection with an eye roll. I had no idea what I was going to say to Edward…_'thanks for the other night that I don't remember, but I just want to pretend it never happened?'_…The last thing I needed right now more confusion. I was still broken over Jacob's cheating, my parents divorce, and my mother's indiscretion. I literally trusted no one. I couldn't even remember the other night; didn't that mean I could pretend like it never happened? I barely remembered our conversations – Edward Cullen was a complete stranger to me, and I was perfectly content with continuing our non-existent relationship. I would just put this behind me and if I ever ran into him again I would simply pretend I didn't know him…_Edward who?_

Now I just needed to get out of this situation. Maybe I could sneak out the back while he waited for me out front? I nodded my head at my reflection and left the bathroom. Out in the hallway I had one of two choices, I could go out the back and sneak out the side gate, or turning my head to the left I spotted a side door that I could just slip out of. As I made my way further down the hall I felt a hand drop on my shoulder.

Jumping up and letting out a small scream I spun around to see the now familiar tall blond who had not only witnessed me on my walk of shame out of Edward's room the other day, but had given me the heads up at the coffee shop earlier allowing me to escape Edward in a public setting.

"Cullen's waiting for you." He said in a smooth southern drawl.

"Uh, yeah, I was just getting my purse from the room down there where I left it." I said, pointing to the closed door across from the side exit.

"Sure." He said with a slight smirk, as I made my way to go retrieve my imaginary purse. "He's been talking about you non-stop since you snuck out the other morning." I froze.

"He has?" I asked, turning slightly to see the blond nodding.

"Yeah, just so you know he's never done anything like that before. I don't think he has ever had a girl up in his room before, let alone spend the night. Just…just don't hurt him, ok?" he said, looking up to meet my eyes. His showed compassion and truth, while mine no doubt showed fear and uncertainty.

Turning fully, I headed back towards the blond, forgetting about my sneaky escape.

"Don't you want to get your purse?" the blond smirked knowingly.

"Oh, um, I'll just get it later." I said, dropping my gaze and following him out towards the front of the house. Too quickly for my liking I found myself pulling the front door closed behind me and faced Edward.

He was standing there nervously shifting from foot to foot as he ran a hand through his hair. "I, uh, thought you were going to hop the fence or something." He said laughing nervously.

"I had my eye set on the side door." I laughed, moving to sit down on the front step. Edward sat next to me, once again running a hand through his hair.

"So I just want to talk about the other night." He started. "I never just take someone home like that, and I don't know what made me so bold with you, but I have to say I was disappointed when I woke up alone." He handed me the phone I left behind in my haste the other morning. "I kind of hoped to go get breakfast or something and get to know you a little better."

"Oh." I said, feeling my cheeks burn with embarrassment. "I've never done something like that either, and I just honestly didn't know what to do, so I just left figuring it was best." My fingers grazed his as he slipped the phone into my hand, and I felt a buzzing radiate up my arm. Placing the phone next to me on the step I murmured a quiet 'thank you'.

"Do you want to go for a walk or something?" he asked, standing up from the step to stand in front of me. His thighs brushed my bent knees as I contemplated his offer. The buzzing after affects of his fingertips on mine had barely dwindled as a new buzzing pulsed through my legs from where he brushed against me.

Still waiting for my response, he lowered himself closer to me dropping his hands on either side of me on the step leaving me no where to look except into his eyes.

"Please." He said. I felt myself nodding dumbly as I unconsciously leaned forward pressing my lips to his.

In a flurry of movement he wrapped his arms around my waist and plunged his tongue into my mouth to willingly meet mine. I couldn't tell whose moan was whose as I threaded my fingers into his hair pulling him closer. Breaking apart for a breath, leaving us both panting he grabbed my hand and pulled me alongside him as we made our way across the street to his house.

No words were exchanged as I followed him through his house and up the stairs to his bedroom. His mouth found mine once again as he closed the bedroom door by pinning me against it with a muffled 'oomph'. A desire I've never known before throbbed within me I wrapped my legs around his waist and his hips met mine. He began to rock into me slowly, but all to quickly the movement turned to harder thrusts and moans lead to whimpers and words like _'I need you'._

Simultaneously he leaned back allowing my feet to return to the floor as his hands pulled my shirt up and off while my hands unbuckled his jeans.

"You're so beautiful." He moaned as his lips found purchase on my neck. All at once his hands squeezed my chest as my hand made its way into the front of his pants wrapping around his need for me. "Ung, that feels amazing." He panted into my shoulder as we shifted slightly from the door to the desk off to the side.

My mini skirt became nonexistent as it bunched around my hips as Edward stood between my parted legs pulling me to the edge of the desk. He thrust lightly in my hand as his made their way from my chest to my open thighs fingers brushing the outline of my thong. Pushing the miniscule fabric aside he plunged two fingers into my wet heat. With my other hand I pushed his jeans and boxers lower releasing my grip on him only to move the clothing out of my way. He pulled the cups of my bra down as his mouth wrapped around my nipple, sucking hard. My back arched towards his mouth as the sensation of his fingers caused the coil within my stomach to tighten.

"I need you." I heard myself say, repeating the words he had whispered what felt like only moments ago. I felt him unwrap my hand from around him as he pulled his fingers from within me replacing it with his throbbing cock. Our combined moans echoed around the dark room as he lowered his hands to the back of my thighs lifting me from the desk to turn and lay us down on the bed. He pumped harder into me as our mouths reconnected once again. Our feverish kiss turned to panting into each others mouth as I exploded around him causing him to thrust erratically finding his own release.

With my arms wrapped around his back, his head on my shoulder, our labored breathing quickly turned to soft slumber.

* * *

**hummm...thoughts? Review, review, review...please!**


End file.
